


Sweet temptation

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fingering, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, Threesome, all 3 of them are versatile, blowjob, poker addict!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: “Shut up, Jongin is more important than my dick.”





	

Jongin looked down at his cards and cursed inwardly. He was fucked. He could feel the sweat rolling down the sides of his face and he did his best to hide his discomfort.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked up to find Chanyeol smiling at the players of his table. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to have a word with him.” He grabbed Jongin’s cards from his hand and gripped his shoulder to urge him to stand up. Relieved, Jongin stood up shakily, flashing an apologetic grin in the direction of the players and followed Chanyeol out of the room.

“Fuck, you just saved my ass,” he breathed out, leaning against Chanyeol’s broad chest as the latter led him away with an arm looped around his waist.

“Again.” Chanyeol muttered without bite, squeezing his hip. “You have to be careful Jongin, I can’t always keep an eye on you.”

Jongin pursed his lips, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. He knew that. But he couldn’t help it, he _needed_ to play. Besides, it wasn’t entirely his fault that lady luck was never on his side. Chanyeol handed Jongin’s previous cards to a waiter who didn’t have the time to protest before the hand on Jongin’s hip slid down to his back pocket. He didn’t resist the urge to cop a feel of Jongin’s ass, palming his round bottom through his skin tight jeans and the younger groaned, flushing.

“Where’s Sehun ?” he shout-whispered.

Chanyeol didn’t reply but he stopped, so Jongin followed his gaze. Sehun was right there, in the middle of the dance floor, moving his body fluidly and sinfully in rhythm with the bass. The clothes Jongin chose for him tonight were molding his body perfectly, showcasing his long torso, broad shoulders and amazing ass. “Fuck,” he groaned at Sehun’s sexy body roll. Sehun was so hot.

“Go,” Chanyeol ordered, pressing his mouth against his ear.

Swallowing, Jongin nodded obediently and walked to Sehun, confidently sneaking up on him, grabbing his hips and pressing his chest to Sehun’s back. Sehun didn’t pull away, recognizing Jongin’s touch and perfume. He melted into his embrace and guided Jongin’s hand on his stomach, his abs contracting as he arched against Jongin.

“You’re so hot, babe.” Jongin palmed his thigh with his free hand, nuzzling Sehun’s sweaty neck. “Dancing like this in public, aren’t you shameless? Or did you do it to rile us up, Sehunnie?”

“What do you think?” Sehun shot back, grinding his ass on his crotch in a sensual move, chuckling. “Look at Chanyeol, he’s ready to pounce on us.”

Jongin slid a glance in Chanyeol’s direction, meeting his hungry gaze. Okay, _that_ was hot. Jongin could feel his dick stir in his pants, Sehun’s ass pressing against it again and again in a torturous manner. They needed to get out of here, asap. He drew back and grabbed Sehun’s wrist, pulling him away from the crowd. Chanyeol smirked when they approached, falling into step with them. Jongin was on Sehun’s left side and Chanyeol on his right, both of them leading him outside. Jongin’s fingers were now linked with Sehun’s but Chanyeol didn’t touch him, their arms only brushing as they walked. Sehun shivered at the contact nonetheless.

Less than thirty minutes latter found Jongin naked and spread out on the bed on his stomach, ass in the air as Chanyeol spanked him at an unforgiving pace. “Why are you always disobeying me, Jongin?” he asked sweetly between two hits. “You’re usually such a good boy, it’s a pity.” Jongin only cried out in response, his knuckles turning white because of his death grip on the sheets.

Sehun bit his lips as he watched from the side of the bed, kneeling and equally naked. He badly wanted to join them but he knew Chanyeol would get mad and punish him too, which meant punishing Jongin ten times harder and letting Sehun stare helplessly from the sideline. He was also aware that Chanyeol did this to knock some sense into Jongin’s head. His addiction to poker wasn’t healthy. Even Sehun was starting to get worried.

Jongin’s skin was bright red and his legs were twitching under the pain-pleasure he was receiving from Chanyeol’s hand. He gasped when Chanyeol hit him harder, arching his back. “I’m sorry, please,” he begged, his cock twitching against his stomach with the need to come. “I need-” His plea was cut off by Chanyeol’s manhandling him onto his back, staring him down. Chanyeol was still fully clothed, looking down impassively at the younger.

Jongin’s watery eyes met his and his lower lip trembled. His whole chest was flushed and he looked too wrecked to be coherent. Chanyeol knew it too. He bent down to grab his chin, thumbing his upper lip. “You won’t do it again, right Kitten?” he furrowed his brows. “Or else I’ll have to punish you harder and I won’t let you off that easily.”

Nodding in automatism, Jongin lay motionless, his hazy gaze looking in Chanyeol’s direction without really seeing him. He was too far gone. “Sehun.” The younger perked up. “Come here.” Scampering to his feet, Sehun hovered near the bed, waiting for Chanyeol’s next order. “Suck him off.”

Licking his lips, Sehun carefully knelt between Jongin’s thighs, caressing his skin tenderly before going down on him as instructed. He didn’t wait before taking Jongin’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it sloppily. He knew Jongin was close anyway. Bobbing his head up and down quickly, he fondled his balls and pushed a finger up his ass. Chanyeol had fingered him nice and good earlier so the slide was easy. Jongin only whimpered, barely tensing at the intrusion, shutting his eyes.

Sehun tongued his slit and crooked his finger to brush his prostate and Jongin spasmed, cumming inside Sehun’s mouth with a broken cry. Boneless, his head rolled to the side as he regained his breathing. Sehun was still hard but he took his time lapping at Jongin’s cock to clean it up, his eyes not leaving Jongin’s face. Chanyeol gently gripped his shoulder and helped him up, cupping his jaw to steal him a kiss.

Sehun’s thigh brushed Chanyeol’s boner, still confined in his jeans and he bit his lips. His hand slid down and squeezed it once, sending Chanyeol a questioning gaze. “It’s fine, let’s take care of Jongin first.” he smiled, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s scrunched up noise. “Do you need me to get you off though?” he continued, dragging his index finger along Sehun’s cock teasingly. “I know how impatient you can be.

Shaking his head, Sehun batted his hand away. “Shut up, Jongin is more important than my dick.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol caressed his cheek. “I know, Sehunnie. I was just teasing.”

“Hey, can I fuck you later?” Sehun grinned cheekily, his eyes glinting. “You were hot tonight, controlling and shit, but I’d rather have you shivering and moaning underneath me as I fuck you open.”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol slapped his ass. “I thought Jongin came before your dick?”

“That’s why I said _later_.” Sehun smirked.

Chanyeol heaved out a sigh and shook his head before crawling beside Jongin. He looked pliant and sated, dozing off peacefully. Sehun plopped himself down on his other side and wrapped his limbs around Jongin’s warm and sweaty body. Jongin’s eyes fluttered open at the touch, but they still looked unfocused. Chanyeol kissed his lips softly. “Hey, babe. Are you feeling okay?” Jongin blinked in confusion. “Are you hurt anywhere?” he inquired, his big hands roaming along Jongin’s face, chest and inner thighs in concern.

“’m fine,” Jongin mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Just sleepy.”

“Don’t fall asleep yet, we need to clean you up and patch you up too.” Chanyeol reasoned, nudging him awake. “Roll over for us, okay?” With Sehun’s help, they rolled him over onto his stomach to clean him up, peppering kisses on his neck, his shoulder blades and along his spine. Their hands never left his body to keep him awake, massaging his back and putting ointment on his reddened ass cheeks so it wouldn’t hurt as much later.

Once they were done, Chanyeol caressed his sides tenderly, leaving a peck on his forehead while Sehun snuggled up to him. “Now you can sleep,” Sehun whispered against his shoulder, leaving close mouthed kisses on his skin. “Sleep well, baby.”

“Good night,” Chanyeol whispered, resting his hand in the middle of his back and kissing his cheek. Sehun put his hand on his and offered him a warm smile.

 


End file.
